fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Link's Everyday Life
Link's Everyday Life is a random fan fiction based on A Link to the Past. (Note: This is a car-crash fanfiction, so it's so bad you laugh at it. For that purpose, electronics (powered by magic, not electricity) exist in it. Also some Ocarina of Time locations exist in this) This takes place after A Link to the future Past. Eagle flame369 (talk) 11:13, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Characters The Good: *Link *Alfon (Link's uncle. The name is taken from the radio drama. Besides I had to call him something) *Zelda *Epona (well it's fanon, so there could be a rock beating Link up if I wanted) *More coming soon The Bad: *Ganondorf *Agahnim The Ugly: *Lord Moblin (placeholder name) Chapter 1 (finally) Once upon a time Villager: GET ON WITH IT! Ok I will (In Hyrule) Link was eating his breakfast. "Hey I start all my adventures sleeping, narrator!" He yelled "Roll with it" said the Eagle flame369. Link's uncle, Alfon then walked in through the door. "Link go get some wood from the market after your breakfast, I'm going to expand the house" said Alfon "Ok, ok" Link murmured. (Later) Link had went to Hyrule Castle Town to buy some wood. "Geez where do you get wood in this town" Link said as he walked down the street. "Wood! Buy your wood here!" yelled a merchant just as Link passed his stall. "Well how convenient" Link muttered under his breath as he went to the stall. "Hello young man" said the merchant. "Which kind of wood do you need" "A sturdy kind, probably" said Link as he looked over his shoulder. The merchant made Link feel a bit paranoid. "So you want a sturdy kind, eh?" said the merchant. "Well I've got just the kind!" "Ok" said a slightly scared Link. The merchant's smile made something seem... off about him... "How about this high quality wood!" said the merchant as he handed the wood to Link. "It feels pretty sturdy" said Link. "How much will that be?" said Link. "Let's see... very high quality... from a thousand-year old tree... 100% sturdy... about 1,000 rupees!" said the merchant. "WHAT?!" yelled Link as he threw the wood to the ground in rage. "I COULD BUY WOOD IN KAKARIKO VILLAGE FOR 10 RUPEES! I'M NOT BUYING YOUR RIP-OFF MERCHANDISE!" The merchant opened his eyes. He had been squinting a lot, but he opened his eyes which were red with rage as he started snarling "YOU DARE ACCUSE ME OF RIPPING PEOPLE OFF?" he yelled in a terrifying voice. "YOU WOULDN'T KNOW A RIP-OFF IF IT SMACKED YOU IN THE FACE! PLUS, ARE YOU AWARE YOU AREN'T WEARING ANY TROUSERS?!" A now frightened Link ran away from the merchant's stand. "OH GEEZ OH GEEZ!" he yelled as he ran. Wait a minute. He thought. What did he say about my trousers? Link looked down and realised he forgot to put on his trousers. "Oh well" he sighed. "I'll buy some wood at Kakariko Village" (Sooner or Later) Link returned home, where he saw Alfon expanding the house. "Uncle Alfon! I've got the wood" Link called up to Alfon (who was, by the way, actually wearing his hard hat) "Good" said Alfon as he took the wood. "Let's expand". "Ok" said Link as he picked up a smaller hard hat (Brief montage) Link superglued two pieces of wood together while Alfon accidentally hit himself on the head with a hammer. Alfon nailed himself to the wall and Link had to get a saw. A bunch of random stuff happened. (End montage) "There we go. All done." said Alfon as he looked at the finished expansion. "Yep" Link agreed. The expansion then immediately fell to pieces. "I'll get better wood" said Link. "But first I'll get my trousers." Chapter 2 Link came back out (wearing his brown leggings now) and went all the way back to Castle Town to the wood market with the creepy man. "Welcome back young man" said the merchant. Link noticed the man wasn't angry any more. "I'll take the wood now" said Link as he put some rupees on the counter. "Here you go" said the merchant as he handed to wood to Link. "Thanks said Link as he walked away with the wood ''Is wonder if I should start selling masks... ''the merchant thought. (On a hill) Link was having trouble walking up the hill. "This is so hard" said Link. He then saw a farm. "Well, Uncle Alfon said I can buy what I want with leftover rupees, and we do need milk" Link said to himself as he went to the farm. He went to the farm and saw a sign. "Lon Lon Ranch" Link read aloud. He went inside the farm. "Hello there" said a man. "Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch. I'm Talon!" "Um... do you sell milk here" asked Link. "Yes we do" said Talon. "How much would ten bottles be?" Link asked as he wiped sweat of his brow. "50 rupees" said Talon "I'll but some then" Link said as he handed 50 rupees to Talon. "Here you go" said Talon as he handed the milk to Link. "Thanks" said Link as he walked away. He then saw that they were (conveniently) selling horses. Link (naturally) went to see the horses. "Hi" said a young girl with red hair who was with the only horse there. Link noticed she was also around his age."My name is Malon" she then said. "Um, are you the one selling the horses?" Link asked. "I'm just helping my dad sell them" said Malon. "There's one horse left. Her name is Epona". She gestured towards the last horse. "She's very tame" "Ok... how much will it cost?" asked Link as he got I bag of rupees out. "Ten rupees" said Malon. "The stuff here is ridiculously cheap. But anyway here's the rupees" Link said as he handed the rupees to Malon. "Thank you" said Malon. Link then got on Epona "Good thing I took horse riding lessons" Link said to himself. He then rode out of the ranch. Malon smiled in Link's direction as he rode away on Epona. Chapter 3 Link picked up his wood. "Now how am I gonna get both the wood and the horse home?" He said to himself. "Get a horse carriage for only 20 rupees!" yelled a merchant who was dragging a carriage behind him. Link then got an idea (At Alfon's house) "Where is Link?" Alfon said to himself. "I'm back" said Link. "Why do you have a horse?" asked Alfon. "Long story" said Link. "I got the wood and some milk though" "Good" said Alfon "Let's get the expansion done" (Later) "It's done!" said Alfon. He had finished all he was building... an extra bed, a wooden sofa, and a wooden box. "What's the box for?" asked Link. "It's a tv. They're powered by magic" said Alfon More coming soon Category:Fan Fiction